


Barista

by lordofthetardis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthetardis/pseuds/lordofthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty meets a beautiful barista at a coffee shop. Inspired by this tumblr post: </p><p>http://lordofthetardis.tumblr.com/post/86432218215/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista

Barista

 

It was a chilly fall afternoon when Scotty entered a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Normally he searched for bars but today had been generally stress free and he decided that so caffeine would do him good. He pushed open the door to see a quaint shop. There were a few tables scattered about and a set of booths in the back. The lights were dim and a small stage sat tucked in the back corner. The room was filled with dulled chatter, the sounds of cups clanking and espresso whooshing. He smiled to himself as he walked to the counter. At the moment there was no one there. Scotty glanced around and spotted a small blackboard leaning against the counter.

It read: “Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number.” Next to it was an attempted stick figure, smiling with his arms up. Scotty chuckled. He had to give it to whoever was working today, they had guts. Scotty enjoyed the company of both men and women but kept both pursuits relatively private. His love life was his business and he wasn’t one to flaunt it either way. But when the barista stepped out of the back room he would have screamed it to the world to get his attention.

He was young with a lean, lanky body. His dark jeans clung to him and his white button up did the same with the buttons straining slightly and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top buttons were undone revealing his pale, freckled neck. Scotty’s eyes finally made it up the the man’s face and he knew he must be blushing. He had high cheekbones that lead to blue-green eyes and a mop of curly brown hair.

Smiling, he spoke, “Hallo. My name Pavel Chekov. How may I help you today?”

Scotty stuttered over his words, “Hi um can I get a large coffee black?”

Chekov’s eyes looked him up and down, “You look sveet. You sure you don’t vant some sugar?”

If he wasn’t blushing before, he was now. It had been awhile since Scotty had tried flirting, especially with a complete stranger like this. He opted for a different approach.

“I like your accent. Where a ye from?”

Chekov smiled as he made his coffee, “I am from Russia. Ve moved here vhen I vas about thirteen,” he paused and then leaning forward on his elbows spoke again, “You sound like you are from Scotland da?”

“Yeah. I grew up in Scotland and moved here as an adult,” Scotty swallowed as he worked us his nerve, “So um, are you the barista who drew that?” he asked nodding to the sign.

His face felt hot and he wasn’t sure if he was breathing or not. Chekov smiled and cocked his head to the side, biting his lip.

“Do you want today’s special?”

Before Scotty could get words out of his mouth that was hanging open, the bell for the finished coffee rang. Chekov bounced up to retrieve it. Setting his coffee on the counter he asked, “Cash or creedit?”

“Credit,” Scotty stuttered out.

Chekov handed him the ticket and a pen to sign with. As he signed his name the door chimed and Chekov looked up to welcome them. Scotty appreciated the distraction as he hurriedly scratched his number onto the ticket.

“Here ye go lad,” he said as he handed it to him.

Chekov glanced at it, smiled and with voice dripping with intentions said, “ Have a great day Mr. Scott.”

Scotty caught Chekov winking at hi as he looked over his shoulder leaving. He decided that he was definitely going to be drinking more coffee soon.


End file.
